futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Cryonic Woman
"The Cryonic Woman" is the third episode in Season Three of Futurama. It originally aired in North America on December 3, 2000. Plot In an attempt to entertain themselves, Fry and Bender borrow the Planet Express Ship. Unfortunately, the ship is anchored to the building using an unbreakable diamond tether. As the ship is piloted on a round-the-world joyride, the building is dragged behind it, smashing into a number of landmarks, including the Gateway Arch in St. Louis and the Great Wall of China. Professor Farnsworth has Hermes Conrad fire Fry and Bender, then fires Leela as well for leaving the keys in the ship. When Leela re-implants her old career chip, she mixes hers with Fry's. Fry gets hired for Leela's old cryogenics counselor job; Leela is forced to be a delivery boy while Bender has the hand and the career chip from the Prime minister of Norway. At Applied Cryogenics, Fry thaws out Pauly Shore, who was supposed to be thawed out in Hollywood, California. When Fry goes to greet the next thawed person, he is shocked to find that it is his old girlfriend, Michelle. Fry introduces Michelle to the world of the year 3000, but she has problems adapting. She re-freezes both herself and Fry for another thousand years. They awake in a desolate wasteland. Trying to make a new life in the world of the future, they join a society of feral adolescents. Tired of Butch's girlfriend and her fancy coyote hide, Michelle nags Fry to take over as chief so they can have power in their new society. Butch challenges Fry to deathrolling and Fry wins when Butch falls down and scrapes his knee. The children are picked up for Hebrew lessons by Butch's mother in a heavily armored SUV. A confused Fry, tired of Michelle's nagging, leaves her and wanders through the wilderness on his own. After wandering through a cloud of green mist, Fry finds himself standing in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater. The Planet Express ship lands in the street, and the crew explains that Fry is in Los Angeles, in the year 3000. Fry and Michelle were in Pauly Shore's tube, and when the delivery crew discovered en route to Hollywood that Pauly Shore wasn't in the tube, they tossed it overboard. A limousine passes by, revealing that Michelle has hooked up with Shore. As the Planet Express ship flies home, Bender remarks that Fry was the one who ruined the spaceship and started the whole dilemma and reminds the Professor about his anger with him earlier. He hits a red switch, a trapdoor Fry is standing over opens and he falls through the aperture onto the ground, leaving him stranded there. As he hits the ground, the credits roll. Foreshadowing * Fry mentions that in the 30th century, "brains flew through space". Brainspawn, levitating brains, are introduced into the series in the episode "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid". * While working at his new job, Fry asks why a guy froze himself. Man: Oh, well, I wanted to meet Shakespeare and I figured that time was cyclical. Fry: Nope. Straight line. Later in the series, we discover in "The Late Philip J. Fry" that time is in fact cyclical as Bender, Fry, and the Professor go so far into the future, time resets itself and everything starts all over again... twice. Ongoing Themes Hermes and Zoidberg After kicking out Fry, Leela, and Bender, Farnsworth suggests that the remaining staff all talk to Zoidberg. Hermes joins in the friendly conversation. Fry and Leela While trying to remind Fry of the concept of career chips, she prompts him with, "It's how we met." This could be an attempt on Leela's part to see whether Fry is enlightened enough to remember when they first met. Whether it is such an attempt or not, she is clearly disappointed with Fry's lack of response. In this episode Fry re-hooks up with Michelle, his ex-girlfriend from 1999. Death, near-death, mutilation While interviewing with Leela's old boss, Bender presents a disembodied human arm to the career chip scanner. Sal's Speech Impediment Sal enunciates his one line with perfect diction. Time-Travel No actual time-travel occurs in this episode, although both Fry and Michelle (and the viewer) believe, on awakening from cryogenic sleep, that they have arrived in the year 4000. Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Michelle Episodes